Mundos Paralelos
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Las decisiones que tomas en situaciones determinadas, siempre tienen un final alternativo en otro lugar. La vida de Regina y David están a punto de cambiar cuando dos mundos se unen para poner fin a la oscuridad. Prohibido Copiar la Historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mundos Paralelos.**_

 _Historia situada en las 3 temporada, después de derrotar a Zelena._

Un mes ha pasado desde que Zelena había desaparecido en el portal, un mes desde que Emma y Hook habían viajado en el tiempo, un mes desde que Marian, esposa de Robin, apareció, un mes que ha afectado de gran manera a Regina.

Muy pocas personas la han visto desde aquella noche en la cafetería de Granny, donde su final feliz se había disuelto. Henry siempre buscaba un pretexto para hacerla salir de su despacho en la alcaldía, pero nunca lo lograba.

Snow y David han estado estresados con el Bebé Neal, desde hace tres días que lloraba casi todo el tiempo; Emma trataba de ayudar pero ella no tenía experiencia en nada con respecto a eso. Henry pasaba más tiempo con Regina, tratando de distraer la, lo cual funcionaba de gran manera.

Hoy era el turno de Emma para quedarse con Henry, por lo que estaban en el desván de sus abuelos, teniendo a un Neal llorando.

\- Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer - dijo Snow mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al no ser capaz de calmar a su hijo.

\- Vamos amigo, cálmate - dijo David meciendo a Neal, quien lo ignoró.

\- La maternidad no es tan divertida eh. - dijo Emma tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero no funcionó, David acostó a Neal, quien no había dejado de llorar .

\- No quiere el biberón, no está sucio, no tiene sueño, no sabemos lo que quiere - dijo David frustrado.

\- ¡Oh vaya! - exclamó Henry revisando su mochila.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? - dijo Emma mirando a Henry.

\- Olvidé mi tarea. ¡Mamá va a matarme! - exclamó Henry mientras fruncia el ceño.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, puede que ella te lo traiga. - dijo Emma.

\- Si pero, mamá es muy estricta con las cosas de la escuela. Enojar la ahora no es algo que nadie debería probar. - dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Haz logrado hablar con Regina, Emma? - preguntó Snow cargando a Neal.

\- No, no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera me mira. - dijo Emma.

\- Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás - dijo Snow meciendo a Neal, quien seguía llorando.

\- Los bebés no lloran tanto abuela. - dijo Henry preocupado.

\- Lo sé Henry. Ojalá pudiera saber qué es lo que tiene. - dijo Snow soltando más lágrimas. Justo en ese momento se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, David fue a abrirla, encontrándose cara a cara con Regina.

\- Regina. - dijo David en modo de saludo.

\- Intento de Príncipe, te ves peor que todos los días. - dijo Regina mirándolo de arriba abajo, ella no mentía, tanto él como Snow lucían fatales.

\- Siempre es un placer verte - dijo David irónico mientra dejaba que ella entrará.

\- ¡Mamá! - dijo Henry sonriendo. Pero luego borró su sonrisa al ver la expresión de Regina.

\- Henry Daniel Mills. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu tarea? - dijo Regina en modo de regaño.

\- Es lo primero que debo llevar si me voy con Emma - dijo Henry casi automáticamente. - Lo siento mamá, la había sacado pero la olvidé.

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir Henry - dijo Regina dándole la tarea que hasta ahora nadie había visto. - Snow ¿Quieres calmar ya a tu hijo?

\- Eso también quiero. - dijo Snow seria.

\- A los niños les da cólico, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo sabemos si Neal tiene? - preguntó David mirando a todos.

\- Si, a ellos les da, pero no sé, Henry nunca los tuvo - dijo Regina acercándose a Snow para ver a Neal. - ¿Puedo?

\- Sí - dijo Snow pasandole Neal a Regina, quien lo acomodó en sus brazos. Una vez que lo tuvo frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- el está muy caliente. - dijo Regina poniendo su mano en la frente de Neal. - Tiene fiebre. ¿Hay algún termómetro aquí?

\- Si, ya regreso - dijo Snow para luego ir corriendo al baño. Cuando regresó, Regina colocó a Neal derecho, de modo que su cabeza se recostara en el hombro de ella, para poder tomar su temperatura. - ¿Desde cuándo tiene fiebre?

\- Yo... Nosotros ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. - dijo una Snow avergonzada. Regina negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el termómetro, para ver la temperatura de Neal .

\- 33,5 no es bueno - dijo Regina mirando el termómetro.

\- Esta muy alta para un bebé - dijo Emma ahora preocupada.

\- Busca agua y un paño, si no podemos bajarla habrá que llevarlo al médico. - dijo Regina.

\- Voy por el agua - dijo David dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Emma busca las toallas mientras preparo el bolso de Neal - dijo Snow, Emma asintió y ambas se fueron, dejando a Regina junto con Neal y Henry.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó Henry cuando Regina se sentó en una silla.

\- No se responder a eso Henry, puede que el tenga sólo fiebre u otra cosa. - dijo Regina acomodando nuevamente a Neal es sus brazos, dejando que su cabecita descanse en su corazón. - Busca un biberón, vierte un poco agua fría, cuando termines me la traes.

\- Ya regreso - dijo Henry mientras corría a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que David salió de ella.

\- Aquí está el agua. - dijo David colocando el agua en la mesa.

\- Abre una manta en la mesa. - dijo Regina meciendo suavemente a Neal, mientras acariciaba su espalda, logrando calmarlo un poco.

\- ¿Como lo haces? - le preguntó David a Regina al verla calmar a Neal.

\- Las noches en las que Henry lloraba ponía su cabecita en mi corazón, los latidos parecían calmarlo - dijo Regina nostálgica, acostó a Neal en la mesa, quitándole la camisa que llevaba .

\- Aquí tienes mamá - dijo Henry entregando el biberón, Regina le dio el biberón a Neal, al principio no lo quiso, pero luego comenzó a tomar. Sintieron pasos en las escaleras, pronto Snow y Emma estaban con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Snow preocupada.

\- Un poco más tranquilo. - dijo David tomando las toallas que había traído Emma. Las humedece en el agua, para luego dárselas a Regina, quien comenzó a pasarla por el rostro y pecho de Neal.

Pasaron un tiempo, en los cuales Regina había logrado disminuir la fiebre de Neal, quien al sentirse fresco, junto con el agua que tomó, comenzó a quedarse dormido. David volvió a humedecer la toalla, mientras Regina las pasaba sobre Neal, ambos tenían una sincronización algo sorprendente.

\- Gracias Regina, por ayudarnos. - dijo Snow ya un poco más calmada.

\- No importa - dijo Regina sin siquiera levantar la mirada - En cualquier momento. Ahora mejor arreglarse, puede que haya disminuido la fiebre pero igual hay que llevarlo al médico .

\- Esta bien, vamos a darnos rápido - dijo Snow , rápidamente fue a su habitación para bañarse.

\- Le buscaré un cambio de ropa - dijo David al ver que Regina estaba desnudando a Neal.

\- ¿La paternidad te está volviendo inteligente, Encanto? - dijo Regina con sarcasmo. David rio mientras sacudía la cabeza.

\- Siempre es bueno verte Regina - dijo David para luego salir a buscar la ropa de mi.

\- Que bueno que estés aquí mamá - dijo Henry abrazándola, Regina sonrió.

\- Gracias Henry.

\- Entonces. ¿Ahora que? - inquirió Emma.

\- A llevarlo con la Dr. Grace. - dijo Regina a la vez que David y Mary Margaret bajaban las escaleras.

\- ¿Porque no con Whale? - pregunto nuevamente Emma.

\- No recuerdo que Whale sea pediatra - dijo Regina rodando los ojos. Se alejó de Neal para que Mary Margaret pudiera ocuparse de él. - Bueno, es hora de irme.

\- Gracias una vez más Regina - dijo Mary Margaret mirándola agradecida, Regina asintió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Holis! En este primer capítulo, no se verá reflejada la historia con relación al nombre. Pero muy pronto todo cambiará. Dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan 😁


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de todo, Neal tenía dolor en un oído, lo cual impedía que el pobre pudiera dormir. Después de varias semanas de tratarlo el bebé mejoró considerablemente.

Hace ya un tiempo que, literalmente, la calles de Storybook no se abrían en dos. Sin embargo las vidas de los demás continuaba según su curso.

Emma y David patrullaban normalmente, deteniendo adolescentes que conducían ebrios o hacían grafitis en las paredes y calles de la ciudad. Mary Margaret continuó impartiendo clases en la escuela mientras Belle cuidaba de Neal.

Regina estaba en su despacho firmando algunos papeles, como de costumbre, cuando de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos. Frunció el ceño ante la sensación pero lo dejó pasar para así retornar a su trabajo, pero el teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Qué quieres Laura? - preguntó Regina entre dientes a su secretaria. Laura era una de sus sirvientes en su tiempo como Reina, desde la primera maldición ha sido su secretaria.

\- Llaman desde la escuela Alcalde. - respondió Laura. Regina se preocupó al instante.

\- ¿Pasó algo con Henry? - preguntó Regina preocupada.

\- La directora dijo que requería de su presencia lo más rápido posible, después colgó. - dijo Laura. A pesar de su tono calmado, Regina pudo distinguir en su voz molestia, no se sorprende sin embargo.

Regina llegó a la escuela después de haberle dicho a Laura que guardara sus llamadas, caminó firmemente hasta donde se encontraba la dirección, encontrándose con Henry sentado en el pasillo con una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó Regina consternada, rápidamente se acercó a su hijo, que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ma..Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Henry nervioso. No esperaba verla justo a ella aquí, supuso que llamarían a Emma ya que, por obvias razones, Regina aún era temida.

\- Tu directora me llamó. ¿Me puedes explicar porque me llamaron y quien te hizo eso? - preguntó Regina sería, elevando la barbilla de Henry para ver mejor sus mejillas.

\- Creo que sería más factible tener esa conversación en privado Señora Mills. - dijo la directora detrás de Regina. Sin decir una palabra, los tres entraron en la oficina.

\- ¿Porque mi hijo está golpeado? - preguntó Regina sin más. Su voz fría hizo estremecer tanto a Henry como a la directora.

\- Verá Señora Mills, Henry tuvo hoy una pelea hoy con dos estudiantes de su misma clase. - dijo la directora un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Una pelea? - preguntó Regina incrédula a la directora, pero no esperó su respuesta. Miró a Henry molesta. - ¿Te peleaste en la escuela?

\- Sí - Murmuró Henry avergonzado.

\- Entendemos que estas actitudes no son propias de Henry, Señora Mills, por lo que opté por esperar su llegada para que nos diga qué pasó - dijo la directora, Regina no apartó la mirada de su hijo.

Después de unos minutos, se pudo escuchar la voz de Henry hablar.

\- Estaba en la clase de la Señorita Blanchard cuando los oí hablar, Maicol y Rafael estaban hablando de ti. - Henry miró a Regina en ese momento. - Les pedí que se callaran, pero ellos me ignoraron, traté de continuar con la clase pero los escuché decir que…. Que merecias el… Abandono de Robin. No pude más y… Explote.

Hubo minutos de silencio. Incómodo cabe decir.

\- Hablaremos en la casa Henry. - dijo Regina para después mirar a la directora. - ¿Qué clase de escuela es esta en donde no pueden disciplinar a sus estudiantes? .

\- Señora Mills…..

\- Mi hijo escuchó comentarios innecesarios que no le permitieron continuar sus estudios. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. - dijo Regina cortante. La directora asintió.

\- Independientemente de sus razones, Henry al igual que los otros estudiantes serán sancionados. - dijo la directora aún nerviosa.

\- Comprendo. - dijo Regina aún cortante.

\- Henry puedes volver a tu clase. - le dijo la directora, este asintió. - Gracias por….

\- Yo no he terminado aquí. - dijo Regina poniéndose de pie. La directora lo hizo rápidamente.

\- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó la directora sorprendida.

\- Quiero hablar con la clase de mi hijo. - Regina dijo en modo autoritario. La directora asintió. Ambas emprendieron su camino hacia el salón de Henry, Regina adelante mientras la directora secaba sus manos sudorosas con su falda.

La directora tocó la puerta antes de entrar, mirando como Henry se sentaba en su asiento. Mary Margaret paró de escribir en el pizarrón.

\- Buenos días chicos - dijo la directora aún en la puerta, todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie.

\- Buenos días directora - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, la Señora Mills quiere decir unas palabras. - dijo la directora, dándole espacio a Regina. Los estudiantes jadearon al verla.

\- Sentados. - ordenó Regina, todos inmediatamente la obedecieron.

\- Regina…. - empezó hablar Mary Margaret.

\- Permiso Señorita Blanchard. - dijo Regina estudiando los rostros de los estudiantes, detuvo su mirada en dos chicos que al igual que Henry, tenian moretones en sus rostros.

\- Esta bien. - dijo Mary Margaret sorprendida.

\- ¿Están todos prestando me atención?- preguntó Regina a los estudiantes.

\- Sí Señora Alcaldesa - respondieron ellos.

\- Bien, porque no volveré a repetir esto. La próxima vez que escuche que mi hijo se peleó con alguno de ustedes por estar criticando mi vida privada…. - dijo Regina mirando a cada uno de ellos. -... Tengan por seguro que lo lamentaran.

Todos en la sala miraron asustados a Regina, mientras que Mary Margaret soltó un jadeo ante las palabras de la morena.

\- Puede que yo ya no sea la _Reina Malvada_ , tampoco que merezca un final feliz, pero tengan por seguro una cosa, absolutamente Nadie tiene el poder de juzgar me ni mucho menos molestar a mi hijo con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. ¿Quedó claro?

\- Sí Señora Alcaldesa. - Respondieron los estudiantes.

\- Buenos días. - Se despidió Regina inclinando la cabeza.

\- Buenos días Señora Alcaldesa. - Igual ese despidieron los estudiantes.

Una vez que Regina estuvo en los pasillos de la escuela, la voz de Mary Margaret resonó en ellos, defendiendo a Regina.

\- ¡Regina! - exclamó Mary Margaret una vez frente a ella.

\- ¿Si? Mary Margaret - respondió indiferente Regina.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Mary Margaret haciendo referencia a todo. - Entiendo tus razones, pero...

\- No voy a tolerar que molesten a mi hijo Mary Margaret, Henry nunca en sus 13 años se había peleado en la escuela. Supongo que eres consciente de ello. Regina interrumpiendo a Mary Margaret.

\- Sí, lo sé pero esa no es forma de hablarles a los estudiantes - dijo Mary Margaret queriendo llegar a un punto.

\- Tampoco es de su incumbencia mi vida privada, ni criticarla. - dijo Regina sería. - Lo hecho, hecho está.

Así sin más, Regina se fue.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Regina llegó a su casa más temprano de lo normal, fue un día muy ajetreado, aún no terminaba ya que tenía una conversación pendiente con Henry.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, un baño de burbujas la ayudaría a quitar el estrés. Encerrada en su baño, se despojó de toda prenda, girando su mano hizo que su bañera estuviera lista, al igual que unas cuantas velas y pétalos de rosas en el agua.

 _Tranquilidad al fin._

Con todos los acontecimientos necesitaba un respiro.

Sin darse cuenta, hizo que música suave sonará, haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo.

\- ¿Mama? ¿Estás ahí? - la voz de Henry despertó a Regina. Tomó el Albornoz púrpura para cubrirse, inmediatamente la música dejó de sonar y las velas se apagaron. - ¿Mama?

\- Un minuto Henry. - Respondió Regina envolviendo su cabello con una toalla pequeña. Ya lista abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Henry sentado en su cama. - Hola.

\- Hola ¿Llegaste temprano? - preguntó Henry sorprendido.

\- Si. - fue lo único que dijo Regina antes de dirigirse a su armario, en busca de algo cómodo. Luego de unos minutos, Henry volvió hablar.

\- ¿Mama? - dijo Henry en voz baja.

\- ¿Si Henry? - dijo Regina volteando para mirarlo.

\- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? - preguntó Henry inseguro, Regina se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su altura.

\- No, por supuesto que no Henry. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - dijo Regina tomando sus manos.

\- Por la pelea en la escuela, dijiste que hablaríamos y…. No me hablaste en todo el día. - dijo Henry apenado.

\- Oh Henry, lo siento es que….. las cosas no han sido fáciles para mi, nunca lo han sido en verdad, ahora tu teniendo problemas en la escuela no lo hace mejor. Apreció profundamente que me hayas defendido, pero yo no te eduque como un salvaje, ¿O si?

\- No - respondió Henry. - Lo siento mamá.

\- Está bien Henry - dijo Regina sonriendo, para luego estrechar a su hijo en sus brazos. - Te amo mi pequeño príncipe.

\- Yo también te amo mamá. - dijo Henry abrazando la fuerte.

\- Bien, ahora arréglate, vamos a cenar donde la Abuelita. - dijo Regina separándose.

\- Esta bien. - Respondió Henry sonriendo.

La cena estuvo tranquila, temas de conversaciones surgían sin parar entre Henry y Regina, sin embargo una duda abarcaba toda la mente de Henry. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Regina.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Henry? - preguntó Regina intrigada.

\- Mamá, ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? - preguntó Henry desconcertando un poco a Regina.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Regina confundida por la pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? - repitió Henry otra vez.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas? - preguntó Regina aún más intrigada.

\- Bueno, me gustaría saber en realidad. - Respondió Henry mirándola a los ojos.

\- Mi mayor sueño…. - Regina dijo así misma, la verdad es que hacía décadas que no se hacía esa pregunta, pero aún así tenía una respuesta. - Tener mi propia familia.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Henry asombrado.

\- Si.

\- ¿No te gusta tu Familia? - preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es eso. Me gustaría… Tener a alguien a mi lado que me ame incondicionalmente, que esté a mi lado siempre aún cuando yo lo empuje lejos. Me gustaría tener más hijos. - dijo Regina con un brillo en los ojos, que pronto se desvaneció. - Pero eso no sucederá, ningún hombre en su sano juicio querría estar con una mujer como yo, además, no puedo tener hijos. - dijo Regina para concentrarse en su cena.

\- Estoy seguro de que tendrás todo eso mamá, eres una mujer fuerte que a pesar de todo en su vida, continúa de pie. - dijo Henry animandola.

\- Gracias Henry, pero eso es lo que es, un sueño. - dijo Regina dando entender que la conversación había finalizado.

Una ráfaga de magia cubrió a toda la ciudad en medio de la noche, sin embargo eso no interrumpió el sueño de sus habitantes…..


	3. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían más pacíficas para Regina, tuvo un desayuno agradable con Henry, tenía menos papeles que firmar en su oficina por lo que se permitió relajarse. Hoy en día Emma llegaría con el inventario de la Comisaría, lo cual significaba media hora de escuchar los parloteos de la rubia. Sin embargo, esta vez, fue David quien llevó los papeles.

\- Buenos días Regina. - dijo David una vez dentro de la oficina.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué pasó con la Señorita Swan? - preguntó Regina.

\- Está cuidando a Neal por un rato. - Respondió David mientras tomaba asiento. Regina levantó una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para sentarme?

\- Por esta vez, No. ¿Qué pasó con Belle? - preguntó Regina cuando David le pasó los papeles.

\- Tenía algunas cosas que hacer. - Respondió David encongiendose de hombros. Regina sintió un fuerte hormigueo en sus manos, no pasó desapercibido por David cuando cerró las manos fuertemente. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No. - dijo Regina indiferente. - Si esto es todo, Adiós.

\- Adiós. - dijo David levantándose .

Regina estaba sentada en espera de su almuerzo, cuando Gold se acercó a ella.

\- Hola querida. - dijo Gold tomando asiento frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Regina sin levantar la vista.

\- Tratar un asunto contigo. - Regina lo miro con una expresión sombría. - Siento magia desconocida. Estoy seguro de que te habrás dado cuenta. - dijo Gold mirando a la morena.

\- No se de que hablas. - dijo Regina ignorando el cosquilleo en sus manos.

\- Fingiré que te creo. - dijo Gold empezando a levantarse.

\- Rumple. - Lo llamó cuando ya estaba de pie.

\- ¿Si querida? - dijo Gold sonriendo .

\- ¿Todavía ves el futuro? - preguntó Regina un poco insegura.

\- Es posible. - dijo Gold aún sonriendo. - Tu sabes lo impredecible que puede ser. - Regina asintió, mirando como Ruby traía su almuerzo mientras Gold salía del establecimiento.

Regina había comido la mitad de su ensalada cuando vio como Emma se deslizó en el asiento que anteriormente ocupó Gold.

\- ¿Ahora que? - dijo Regina con irritación.

\- Vaya, estas de mal humor hoy - comentó Emma levantando las cejas, Regina gruñó en respuesta. - Bien, hay dos asuntos que quiero tratar.

\- Habla rápido. - dijo Regina volviendo a su ensalada. Emma asintió.

\- Me he pasado todo el día con picazon en las manos. - dijo Emma sin más.

\- No soy Doctor señorita Swan. - dijo Regina indiferente. Sin embargo Emma ignoró su comentario

\- Creo que es magia. Pero es diferente, supongo. No soy una gran experta en esto pero estoy segura de que es así. - dijo Emma uniendo sus manos.

\- Segundo asunto. - dijo Regina con desdén.

\- ¿No vamos a investigar? - preguntó Emma confundida.

\- Investigar es su trabajo Señorita Swan. No el mío. - dijo Regina para luego tomar sorbos de su bebida.

\- Pero en asuntos de magia tu eres la experta, no yo. - dijo Emma

\- No soy la única aquí que posee magia, esta la polilla azul y Gold. - dijo Regina indiferente.

\- Si, tal vez debería consultar a Azul. - dijo Emma con desconfianza.

\- Bien, segundo asunto. - dijo Regina cruzandose de brazos.

\- Henry. - dijo Emma como si el sólo hecho de nombrarlo aclaraba todo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con el? - dijo Regina frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Mary Margaret me dijo sobre lo ocurrido ayer. ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? - dijo Emma

\- ¿Qué caso tiene? Es un tema que sólo me abarcaba a mi. - dijo Regina indiferente.

\- Sí pero, ambas somos las madres de Henry, lo que decida una tiene que ser con el consentimiento de la otra. - dijo Emma moviendo las manos.

\- Estoy consciente de que. - dijo Regina Rodando los ojos. -¿Cuál es el punto en esto?

\- Me gustaría que me dijeras cuando pasan cosas como esas. - dijo Emma sería.

\- Tu madre ya lo hizo. - dijo Regina alzando los hombros.

\- Si pero, no tengo que enterarme por mi madre. Si, ella es su maestra y todo eso pero aún así prefiero que lo digas tú para así, en ocasión de que se presente algo similar, podamos… - decía Emma moviendo las manos - … Manejarlo. Después de unos minutos, Regina asintió.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Regina levantándose.

\- ¿En serio? Genial - dijo Emma un poco sorprendida, esperaba más palabras por parte de Regina. La susodicha tomó su bolso, con una inclinación en la cabeza se despidió…

Más tarde, ya entrando la noche, Regina dió por terminado su trabajo por ese día, después de todo era viernes.

Una vez subida en su auto comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, sin embargo el cosquilleo en sus manos regresó, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño. Pronto escuchó su celular sonar, aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para contestar.

Para su sorpresa era David.

\- ¿David? - dijo Regina al contestar.

\- Necesito que vengas al refugio de animales. - se escuchó la voz de David preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Regina empezando a conducir hacia el refugio, una vez que la luz del semáforo había cambiado. El refugio de animales estaba muy cerca del bosque, lo cual le da más libertad a los animales que habitan allí.

\- No sé cómo, pero una niña apareció inconsciente en los establos. - dijo David, Regina frunció aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Una niña? ¿Porque me llamas a mi y no a la Señorita Swan? - preguntó Regina mientras alcanzaba ver el refugio de animales.

\- Regina, esta niña es muy parecida a ti. - dijo David como si eso explicara todo. Regina rodó los ojos mientras apagaba el auto. - ¿Llegaste?

\- Si. - Regina, sin más, colgó. Dejó su bolso en el auto, caminando sólo con su celular en la mano, una vez que ubicó los establos se dirigió a ellos. Pudo distinguir la camisa que David llevaba hoy en día, por lo que apresuró el paso. - Ya estoy aquí. ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Dr. Whale la está examinando, no sabemos cómo ella fue a parar aquí, por lo que moverla mucho podría ser peligroso para ella. - Explicó David, antes de que Regina dijera algo, Whale había salido de uno de los cuartos de caballos.

\- Ella está inconsciente, no tiene fracturas por lo que pude notar, pero aún así me gustaría que la internaran. - dijo Whale. David asintió. - Bien, entonces enviaré una ambulancia hacia aquí…

\- Tengo mi auto aquí. - Dijo Regina interrumpiendo a Whale, quien asintió de todas formas, pero retuvo la mirada En Regina más tiempo. -¿Qué? - dijo cortante.

\- Es un parecido fantástico. - dijo Whale despreocupado, sin decir nada más salió de los establos. Regina frunció otra vez el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo fue que ella llegó hasta aquí? - preguntó Regina mirando a David. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- No se, los viernes suelo cabalgar un poco, pero en cuanto entré la vi. - dijo David mirándola. - Lo que me preocupa es que no he venido a los establos en casi una semana...

\- Entonces ella podría haber pasado días aquí. - concluyó Regina. David asintió.

\- Nadie a venido a la estación reclamando un niña desaparecida. - comentó David. - Aunque, creo que ella no es de aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Regina intrigada.

\- Ella no está vestida como los niños de aquí. Usa un vestido, creo que es del Bosque Encantado. - dijo David

\- A menos de que ella tenga un jardín de habichuelas magicas, eso no es posible. - dijo Regina negando con la cabeza. David hizo una mueca como respuesta.

Ambos se acercaron hacia donde la chica estaba, la vieron acostada en una cama improvisada que David había hecho, su largo cabello castaño cubría su rostro. Sin embargo David tenía razón, ella no parecía ser de aquí, llevaba un vestido sencillo que en el Bosque Encantado era considerado como pijama.

Regina se acercó a la niña, apartó el cabello de su rostro durmiente, pero una vez que lo hizo se le paró el aliento.

\- Oh… - Exclamó Regina para sí misma, pero, quizás por la cercanía, David alcanzó a escuchar la.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo David acercándose a ellas.

\- Es igual a mi - dijo Regina incrédula.

\- Te dije que se parecía a ti. - dijo David con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No, ella soy yo. - dijo Regina mirando a David.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó David confundido.

\- Me estás viendo de pequeña. - dijo Regina volviendo su mirada a la niña.

\- Wow… Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? - fue lo único que logró decir David.

\- No se. - dijo Regina sin más. La niña debía de tener alrededor de 8 años, pero a diferencia de Regina, ella parecía más inocente de lo que Regina fue a esa edad. - Vamos a llevarla al hospital.

David se acerca a la niña, con mucho cuidado la tomó en sus brazos para que, junto a Regina, se dirigieran hacia sus autos.

Con ayuda de Regina, cerraron el refugio de animales y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus autos.

\- Tal vez sería mejor si yo conduzco. - dijo David mirando a Regina. Mirando la camioneta de David con una mueca en los labios, Regina asintió. David reprimió una sonrisa divertida.

Una vez que Regina ocupó el lado del copiloto, David le acomodó a la niña en su regazo. David dio la vuelta para tomar su asiento y conducir.

En el camino, el celular de David empezó a sonar, cuando tomó su celular vio que era Mary Margaret.

\- Usar el teléfono mientras conduces es infringir la ley Charming. - dijo Regina sonriendo un poco. -

\- Por lo menos no estaré sólo en una celda, tú vendrías conmigo. - respondió David igual que Regina.

\- Ya quisieras. - dijo Regina mientras dirigía su atención hacia la ventanilla. David contestó el celular….

\- Mary Margaret…

 _\- ¡Oh por Dios, David! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Mary Margaret preocupada._

 _-_ Si, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Neal está bien? - preguntó David ahora preocupándose.

\- _¡Sí! Si, todo está bien, es que no sueles llegar tan tarde a casa… - dijo Mary Margaret un poco más tranquila._

 _-_ Oh, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde. - dijo David sorprendido, de hecho estaba oscuro afuera. - Llegaré un poco más tarde.

\- _¿Qué está sucediendo David? - preguntó Mary Margaret intrigada._

 _-_ Te contaré cuando llegue a casa. - dijo David para después finalizar la llamada. Estaban a sólo dos cuadras del hospital.

\- Me esperaba una despedida más melosa. - bromeó Regina cuando David guardó su teléfono.

\- ¿Celosa? - bromeó igual David. Regina lo miró exasperante.

\- Exactamente ¿de qué? - dijo Regina mirándolo. David se limitó a encogerse de hombro, sin nada que decir. - Eso pensé.


	4. Capitulo 4

Esa noche David y Regina dejaron internada a la desconocida niña en el hospital, por ahora no podían hacer mucho por ella, debían esperar a que se despertara para poder interrogarla.

David se había ofrecido a llevar a Regina otra vez al refugio por su auto, pero sólo recibió uno de los sarcásticos comentarios por parte de ella.

\- El hecho de que te guste pasar tiempo conmigo no significa que a mi igual. - le dijo Regina para luego desaparecer en una nube morada. David sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su camión.

Cuando llegó al loft, todos estaban durmiendo excepto Henry, quien estaba hurgando en la nevera.

\- ¿Algo para comer? - le dijo David sorprendiendo al chico, quien se volteó rápidamente con los ojos muy abierto. - Tranquilo, el Sheriff se quedó en la estación. - le dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras levantaba las manos.

Henry no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho por su abuelo.

\- Buscaba algún aperitivo. Aún tengo hambre. - le contestó Henry encogiéndose de hombros. David se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, Mary Margaret ya estaba dormida, pero Neal estaba despierto.

\- Hola amigo. - le susurró David a Neal mientras le hacía cosquillas, Neal sonrió al ver a su papá. - Si. Yo también te extrañe.

Después de asegurarse de tener su pijama en mano, David se dirigió hacia el baño por una muy necesitada ducha..

Para cuando salió, ya vestido, se encontró con que Neal aún estaba despierto, mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó nuevamente a él, tomándolo en brazos.

\- Vamos a ver si Henry encontró algo de comida. ¿Tú también tienes hambre? - continuó susurrando David a Neal mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Henry estaba devorando un Sándwich, incluso tenía condimentos por toda su boca. - Me pregunto que diría Regina si te viera comer de esa forma.

Henry alarmado miró hacia la puerta, por suerte Regina no había dado señales de estar en el loft. David se rió al ver la acción de su nieto. Un poco avergonzado, Henry se limpió la boca.

\- Probablemente volveríamos a los tiempos de los modales. - comentó Henry estremeciéndose.

\- ¿Tan malos eran? - inquirió David mientras le preparaba un biberón a Neal, quien miraba sus manos con fascinación.

\- Como ya sabrás, mamá puede ser una mujer paciente. - le dijo Henry, por lo que David asintió. - Pero tiene ciertos métodos de enseñanza severos. - Henry volvió a estremecerse.

David miró con curiosidad a su nieto. Todos en el pueblo sabían de qué formas Regina podía torturar, castigar y enseñar a otras personas pero ¿Con Henry también?

\- Explícame. - dijo David batiendo en biberón para que la leche se mezcle bien.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que mamá usaba una regla para enseñarme cómo debo comportarme. - dijo Henry mirando al vacío mientras recordaba. - Dolía las primeras veces. - Inconscientemente, Henry acaricio sus manos.

David miró Sorprendido y Horrorizado a Henry. ¿Regina fue capaz de pegarle a Henry?

\- Sin embargo dejó de utilizar la regla, era extraño porque jamás volví a ver esa regla. - dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros, miró la expresión de su abuelo. - Hey abuelo está bien.

\- ¿Cómo te sentías al respecto? - le preguntó David olvidando el biberón de Neal.

\- Asustado, castigado. - dijo Henry restándole importancia. - Digamos que yo no era exactamente un niño que le gustarán las reglas.

David relajó la expresión ante lo dicho por Henry.

\- Aparte de eso, Regina jamás te levanto la mano ¿Verdad? - David no pudo evitar preguntar. Ahora fue Henry quien lo Miró Horrorizado.

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. - le contestó rápidamente Henry. David asintió más tranquilo. - Creo que ya es hora de acostarse.

Después de que Henry se fuera, David se sentó en el gastado mueble y encendió la TV mientras le daba la leche a Neal, quien no tardó en quedarse dormido luego de unos minutos. Al igual que David.

A la mañana siguiente David ya les había explicado a Mary Margaret y a Emma el caso de la niña desconocía mientras desayunaban. Pronto Mary Margaret se fue a trabajar mientras David esperaba a que Belle viniera a cuidar de Neal para el reunirse con Emma en la comisaría.

Al irían a ver si la niña habia despertado para poder interrogarla, pero al parecer Regina había tenido misma idea porque ahora estaban los tres en la sala de espera esperando a que Whale aparezca.

Pero no tomó mucho tiempo porque el susodicho apareció en ese instante.

\- Buenas tardes. - saludó el doctor, los demás asintieron con la cabeza en modo de saludo. - ¿Vienen por la niña verdad?

\- Sí - respondió Emma. Todos siguieron a Whale hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó David una vez que el ascensor empezó a moverse.

\- Ella está bien, pero debo advertirles que está desorientada. Esta mañana cuando despertó preguntó por su madre, la Reina. - dijo Whale para luego mirar a Regina.

\- No es mi hija. - le dijo Regina a dos 6 pares de ojos que la miraban.

\- Lo más seguro es que vino desde el _Bosque Encantado_ , pero ¿Cómo? - inquirió David, prácticamente leyendo la mente de Regina.

\- No sé, pero tal vez ella nos diga. - dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño, tenía un extraña sensación respecto a la niña.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la niña, se encontraron con que estaba vacía, sin embargo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos que procedían del baño.

La puerta tenía seguro.

\- Isabella, aquí llegaron las personas que te llevarán a encontrar a tu mamá. - dijo Whale en voz alta a través de la puerta, pronto los sollozos se calmaron.

\- Ella no está perdida. Todos saben que mi mamá está en el castillo. - dijo una pequeña voz. -

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos a reunirte con ella Isabella. - dijo Emma.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando? - preguntó Isabella ahora más alto. - Papi dice que no confíe en los extraños.

\- Tu papi tiene razón, pero nosotros no somos extraños. Ya conoces al Dr. Whale ¿Porque no mejor abres la puerta para que nos conozcas? - le dijo Emma tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con Isabella.

Unos minutos después, se escuchó como el seguro se levantó. La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta revelar a Isabella, quien llevaba aún su vestido, pero tenía la cara manchada con lágrimas y el pelo alborotado.

\- Hola, soy Emma. El Sheriff de la ciudad. - se presentó Emma hacia Isabella, quien le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Emma, sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- Se supone que también debes hacer reverencia, mi mamá y mi papá son los reyes. - Isabella reprendió a Emma quien estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la chica.

Sin embargo la mirada de Isabella no se quedó mucho tiempo con Emma, pues al analizar la habitación sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente al hacer contacto visual con otros ojos idénticos a los de ella.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Isabella con un sollozo aún más fuerte, antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar, Isabella casi derriba a Regina al aferrarse a su cintura.

De no ser por David, que sostuvo a Regina, las dos estarían en el suelo. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la garganta de Regina, sorprendiendola. Al igual que todos en la habitación.

¿Porque Isabella llamó «Mamá» a Regina?

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, Isabella se había adelantado.

\- Lo siento mucho mamá, te juro que no toque la caja como me dijiste, te lo juro que no lo hice, yo me acerque a ella pero no la toque, ella empezó a brillar mucho y luego me tragó, perdón mamá. - Dijo Isabella llorando, casi no se le entendía lo que decía, pues había hablado muy rápido, pero aún así todos entendieron.

Regina sólo podía verla, estaba demasiada sorprendida como para reaccionar.

Isabella al ver que «Mamá» no decía nada, pensó lo peor.

\- ¿Estás enojada? - preguntó Isabella en voz baja.

Regina miró a las otras personas de la habitación en busca de respuestas, pero ellos no tenían nada que decir. Sintió el agarre de David en su brazo, pero este la soltó en cuanto sintió su mirada.

\- ¿Están enojados conmigo? - preguntó otra vez Isabella, pero esta vez no sólo mirando Regina, sino también a David. - Mamá. Papá…

\- ¿Sabes donde te encuentras? - preguntó Emma recomponiendose.

\- No. - Contestó Isabella sin apartar la mirada de sus «Padres».

Regina despertó de su ensueño al escuchar la voz de Emma, tomó los brazos de Isabella para desenredarla de su cintura, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de dolor en su cara.

\- Yo no soy tu madre. - dijo Regina con tranquilidad para no asustar a Isabella.

\- ¿Porqué dices eso? ¿es por lo que le hice a Ryan? - volvió a preguntar Isabella preocupada.

Regina quitó los brazos de Isabella de su cintura y se alejó. A pesar de que ella entró en pánico.

\- ¿De dónde eres? - le preguntó Regina soltando a Isabella.

\- No te entiendo mamá… - dijo Isabella sollozando.

\- No soy tu mamá Isabella. - repitió Regina mirando firme a Isabella. - Ahora contesta, ¿de dónde eres?

\- _Bosque Encantado_. - respondió Isabella obediente.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - esta vez le preguntó David.

\- ¿Dónde? - inquirió Isabella confundida. - Vivo aquí papá.

\- ¿Vives en el hospital? - intervino Emma. - ¿Y porque lo llamas papá?

\- Porque es mi papá. - dijo Isabella despacio, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras.

\- Pero yo no soy papá. - le dijo David en el mismo tono de Regina.

\- Si lo eres. Tengo la marca. - dijo Isabella mirando a David confundida. Este fruncio el ceño.

\- ¿Qué marca? - preguntó David confuso.

\- La que tenemos en la espalda, igual que el tío James. - respondió Isabella con obviedad. Emma miró curiosa a David, ella no tenia una marca.

\- Creo que deberíamos salir. - dijo Regina al ver que tan complicado se volverá la situación.


	5. Capítulo 5

Una vez que estaban todos afuera se dispusieron a ir al consultorio de Whale para poder hablar en privado, de modo que la conversación que se avecinaba no era adecuada tenerla en el pasillo de un hospital. Whale le había pedido a una enfermera que se quedara con Isabella, quien se rehusaba a que la dejaran sola.

\- Bien, comencemos desde el principio. ¿Cómo llegó esa niña hasta aquí? - inquirió Emma una vez que se había cerrado la puerta.

\- El cómo realmente no lo sabemos. - respondió Regina mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del consultorio.

\- Pero ustedes la trajeron aquí, ¿no es así? - preguntó Emma esta vez mirando entre su padre y la Alcaldesa.

\- Si. - respondió David. - Pero fue porque la encontré en los establos inconsciente.

\- Entonces no sabemos cómo vino, porque vino y supongo que tampoco sabemos cómo regresar. - dijo Emma, mirando a su padre, quien asintió.

\- Exacto. - concordo David con ella.

\- Ella mencionó algo sobre no tocar una caja. - dijo Regina después de unos minutos de silencio. - Quizás si sabemos de qué caja hablaba podremos llegar a solucionar esto.

\- Suena como un plan para mi. - dijo Emma asintiendo.

\- Mientras ¿Donde se quedara ella? no puede estar en un hospital si se encuentra mejor, dejarla aquí podría causarle daño. - dijo Whale

\- Tampoco es una opción que esté donde Granny, es una niña todavía, no puede estar sola. - dijo David mientras pensaba en otras opciones.

\- Supongo que tendrá que quedarse conmigo. - dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Regina? - le pregunto Emma.

\- No veo otras alternativas, nadie en este pueblo cuidara de una desconocida, agregándole el hecho de que es identica a mi - dijo regina con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Bien, entonces está decidido. Mientras esté con Regina mejor, asi podria indagar mas sobre el asunto. - dijo David asintiendo.

\- En ese caso puedes llevarla cuando gustes. - dijo Whale mirando Regina, quien asintió.

Minutos después todos se habían ido, Emma y David hacían su camino hacia la estación mientras Regina se dirige hacia la habitación de Isabella. Tocó brevemente la puerta antes de abrirla, Isabella estaba acostada en la camilla mirando hacia la ventana mientras la enfermera leía una revista.

\- Nos vamos. - dijo Regina atrayendo la atención de las mujeres. Isabella sonrió en cuanto vio a su madre nuevamente, pero el rostro de Regina no mostraba ninguna emoción.

\- ¿Vamos a casa ya? - pregunto Isabella mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama, la enfermera salió silenciosamente.

\- No, vamos a mi casa, te quedarás conmigo en lo que te regresamos a tu hogar. - le respondió Regina, Isabella mostró total confusión ante las palabras de su madre, pero fue un hecho que Regina había decidido ignorar.

-

Después de explicarle a Isabella que era un auto, para que sirve y cómo podía entrar en el, emprendieron su camino hacia la mansión, Isabella había pegado su rostro en la ventanilla maravillada por las calles y casas que pasaban. Para ella era claro que no estaban en el Bosque Encantado.

Regina no había dicho una palabra desde que empezó a conducir, pero sintió la pesada mirada de Isabella sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le Cuestionó Regina sin despegar la vista del camino, donde pudo identificar su casa a pocas cuadras.

\- Te vez diferente - dijo Isabella estudiando más detalladamente a la mujer a su lado.

\- ¿Diferente? - cuestiono Regina frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Si, tienes muy corto el cabello, cosa que no creo que le agrade mucho a papá, ya que le gustas más con el cabello largo. - comentó Isabella, por lo que Regina levantó un ceja con diversión. - También usas ropa diferente, es muy bonita pero igual es diferente. Más bien raro.

Con ese comentario Regina había terminado de parquearse en su casa, con ayuda de Regina, Isabella bajo el auto maravillada con la casa que tenía en frente.

\- Wow, ¡es muy linda Mamá! - exclamó Isabella emocionada, Regina estuvo a punto de corregir le por cómo la había llamado pero en eso llega Henry aun uniformado.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Quien es ella? - le pregunto Henry mirando confundido a Isabella, quien tenía un sorprendente parecido con su madre.

-¡Hola! Soy Isabella. - se presentó Isabella antes de que Regina hablara. - ¿Quien eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Henry. - respondió Henry aun confundido por la presencia de la chica. A los niños del pueblo no les atrae mucho la idea de acercarse demasiado a su madre, claro no es que ella lo permitiría de todos modos.

-¡Oh, como el abuelo Henry! - comentó Isabella sonriendo mientras miraba a Regina. Henry miró a su madre más confundido aún.

-¿Lo conoces? - inquiro Henry después de unos segundos.

-No, murió antes de que yo naciera. - respondió Isabella con una mueca. Regina decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

-¿Porque no mejor entramos? - dijo Regina, por lo que se giró y procedió a abrir la casa y los demás la siguieron.

Una vez adentro, Isabella empezó a observar todo a su alrededor, a pesar de que su madre parecía tan diferente en este lugar, sus gustos siguen siendo los mismos. Se había acercado a la sala de estar, que estaba decorada en blanco y negro, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las figuras de caballos .

\- ¿Mamá, es Rocinante aquí? - preguntó Isabella sin despegar la vista de las figuras.

Regina detuvo su camino hacia la cocina ante la pregunta de Isabella. ¿Cómo es que esa niña sabía de su antiguo mejor amigo? ¿Y porque continuaba llamando la «Mamá»? Pero aun así decidió responder su pregunta.

\- No, murió hace mucho tiempo. - contestó Regina con expresión neutra. Sin mas que decir, reanudó su camino hacia la cocina, en busca de comida para los tres.

Poco tiempo después Henry bajó a la cocina con un cambio de ropa, al no ver a su madre en la sala se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró su mamá terminando de hacer unos sándwiches mientras Isabella la observaba sentada en las sillas altas que habían en la cocina.

Regina aún no había notado la presencia de Henry, por lo que continuó preparando los Sandwiches, mientras Isabella seguía observándola.

\- ¿Crees que podré volver a casa? - preguntó Isabella mirando a Regina.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí en primer lugar? - le preguntó Regina mirándola a ella. - Habías mencionado una caja en el Hospital. - Henry miró curioso.

\- Bueno, hace unos días habíamos ido al Río para mi clase de magia… - comenzó a contar Isabella.

\- ¿Tienes magia? - cuestionó Henry ahora entrando en la conversación. Regina lo miró reprochándole por su entrada, pero luego miró a Isabella para que continuara.

\- Si. - contestó Isabella con una sonrisa, levantó sus manos, que pronto habían comenzado a brillar con humo de color leila. - Mama dice que puedo cambiar el color, pero me gusta tenerlo igual que ella.

\- Pero el mio es púrpura oscuro. - dijo Regina con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Eso no es posible. Te he visto usar magia muchas veces, es igual que mi color - dijo Isabella mirando a Regina con la misma expresión.

Regina hizo el mismo movimiento que Isabella había hecho hace unos minutos para mostrar su magia, como había dicho, la magia de Regina estaba de color púrpura oscuro.

\- No entiendo. - dijo Isabella frunciendo más el ceño.

\- No, quien no entiende soy. ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque llamas «Mamá» a Mi Mamá. - dijo Henry molesto.

\- ¡Henry! - le reprochó Regina por el estallido de Henry.

\- Lo siento. - se disculpó Henry luego de unos minutos.

Después de eso hubo un silencio un tanto pesado, en donde Regina aprovechó para repartir los Sándwiches.

\- ¿Eres su madre? - cuestionó Isabella mirando al vacío. Regina la miró en silencio.

\- Biológicamente no, pero si, soy su madre. - le contestó Regina. Isabella la miró confusa, pero no dijo nada, por lo que procedió a comer su almuerzo.

Una vez que todos habían almorzado, se trasladaron a la sala de estar, donde Henry se retiró alegando tener deberes de la escuela, dejando a su vez a las dos chicas solas.

\- Vamos a sentarnos, así terminas de contarme la historia. - le dijo Regina a Isabella, quien la siguió hasta uno de los muebles.

\- Como decía antes, habíamos ido al Río para mis lecciones de magia, pero en una de las clases habíamos encontrado una caja en la orilla del agua.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tenía la caja? - le cuestionó Regina.

\- No estoy muy segura, era color negro, con un corazón rojo como cerradura. Tenía la misma forma que tus joyeros. - dijo Isabella encogiéndose de hombros. - Lo llevamos al castillo para investigarlo, al menos eso fue lo que dijo papá..

\- ¿David? - le preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido. Isabella asintió. ¿En qué mundo David y ella tendrían una hija?

\- Claro mamá. - dijo Isabella con obviedad. - Al tío James no le gustan las cosas mágicas, él prefiere cazar trolls. - dijo Isabella con una risita.

\- Continuemos. - dijo Regina.

\- Después de llevar la caja a casa, habías dicho que no podíamos acercarnos a ella. Pero te juro que no lo hice, yo no me acerqué, ni siquiera la toque. Pero ella comenzó a brillar y me comió. Así es como llegué aquí, eso creo.

Después de unos minutos pensando en todo lo que Isabella había dicho, Regina estaba empezando a formular su propia teoría, por lo que quiso ponerla indagar un poco más.

\- De donde vienes, ¿Emma o Henry están allá? - Regina le preguntó a Isabella, quien después de unos minutos contestó.

\- No. Nunca los había visto. - dijo Isabella encogiéndose de hombros mientras que bostezaba. Regina asintió .

\- Bien, vamos a prepararte una habitación. Más tarde iremos a la comisaría. - dijo Regina poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A donde? - Cuestionó Isabella mientras la seguía….

-

\- Espera, ¿estás diciéndonos… - dijo Emma haciendo una pausa. -... Que la niña viene de un lugar, en donde tu y mi papa lo gobiernan, donde están juntos. Un lugar donde el gemelo malvado de mi papa es bueno y donde ni Henry ni yo existimos?

\- En conclusión, si.. - dijo Regina despacio.

Regina, junto a Henry e Isabella, habían llegado a la comisaría hace unos minutos, donde Regina procedió a plantearles tanto a Emma como a David su teoría. Padre e hija la miraron como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas, por lo que ella rodó los ojos.

\- Esto es una locura. - dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

\- A estas alturas de la vida, nada es imposible en este pueblo . - le dijo Regina con expresión neutra.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber si es cierto? - preguntó David atrayendo la atención de todos. - Es una niña, alguien podría manipularla para hacer que crea lo que ellos le digan. Como dice Regina, todo es posible en este pueblo.

\- ¡Todo lo que he dicho es verdad! - protestó Isabella.

\- No es a lo que me refe… - comenzó a decir David pero Isabella lo interrumpió.

Como si de una bola de fuego se tratara, Isabella convocó una brillante bola de color leila en una de sus manos. Creyendo que era fuego, todos saltaron alarmados al ver como Isabella la lanzaba al piso, pero no era fuego, porque desde donde cayó la bola emergió un humo del mismo color de la magia de Isabella.

Esto atrajo la atención de todos, puesto que del humo comenzó a emerger figuras que en un corto tiempo comenzó a tomar forma, hasta convertirse en la imagen de ocho personas.

\- Santa mierda… - Emma dejó escapar impresionada, al reconocer los rostros de dos personas

Frente a ellos estaba un David no tan diferente al que tenían en la estación, la diferencia era su ropa. Mientras el David reciente usaba vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y una chaqueta, el que había proyectado Isabella estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero marrón, botas del mismo color, camisa blanca con una chaqueta larga azul, igual a su atuendo en el Bosque Encantado, claro sin olvidar su espada.

A su lado estaba Regina, quien a diferencia de la Regina del presente, esta estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color azul oscuro. No se parecía en nada a los vestidos de la Reina Malvada, pero tampoco era parecido a los que usaba Snow. Este era pegado hasta la cintura, donde después caía como una cascada , estaba levemente maquillada y su cabello estaba suelto, con suaves ondas que cubrían casi toda su espalda.

Junto a Regina aparecía Sr. Henry, quien vestía sus típicos trajes del Bosque Encantado, esta vez acompañado de un bastón. Se notaba el peso de los años en su cuerpo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que no le importaba.

Alrededor de los tres adultos, aparecian 5 jóvenes:

Un joven alto, de aparentemente 18 o 19 años, tenía un increíble parentesco con David, tenía ojos azules, cabello rubio un poco largo y vestía de forma similar a la del David de que estaba junto a él.

Después le seguía una chica que no le debe de llevar más de 2 años al chico, ella también tenía un gran parecido con David pero ella tenía el cabello negro y largo como Regina, al igual que sus ojos. Ella vestía un hermoso y liso vestido azul marino.

Delante de los ya nombrados, habían tres chicas, dos gemelas e Isabella en medio de ellas. Las gemelas no podían tener más de 13 o 12 años, una de ellas era rubia con ojos marrones y la otra morena con ojos azules, ambas llevaban vestidos del mismo color, azul marino. Sus largos cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño alto y delicado, exponiendo sus facciones.

Por último estaba Isabella, quien al igual que Regina llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, a diferencia de sus hermanas, Isabella tenía la mitad de su cabello peinado en una trenza y en la otra parte lo tenía suelto.

Todos en la imagen tenían sonrisas perfectas, mostrando lo unidos y felices que eran. Mientras que los espectadores miraban como sin parpadear. Incredulidad grabada en sus rostros. Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no sintieron la llegada de Snow.

\- Hola… - saludó Snow para poder atraer la atención de los demás, pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron la causa de la falta de atención de su familia, sus ojos se agrandaron notablemente. - ¿Qué es esto?

Todos salieron de su trance al escuchar la voz de Snow, quien los miraba confundida y pidieron una clara explicación a lo que sus ojos vieron, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, Isabella ya se había adelantando.

\- ¡Hola Snow! - dijo Isabella sonriendo. Snow la miró, aun fuera de sí saludo a la alegre niña con la mano.

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? - cuestionó Snow.

Cuanto tiempo EH? He aquí, volví, y nadie me sacará, porque si lo intentan se quemaran y al infierno irán….. Okno, nada de eso pasara 😅😅 me extrañaron? Porque yo si. Grandes cosas están salieron a la luz EH? 


	6. Capítulo 6

A Snow le costó un poco poder concentrarse en la explicación que tanto Emma como David y Regina le contaban. Para su consternación la imagen que había proyectado Isabella aun estaba ahí. Lo que le ocasionaba mayor impacto a Snow.

\- Pero esto no tiene sentido… - dijo Snow en cuanto los demás dejaron de hablar - … David y yo somos Amores Verdaderos. Nos encontraremos siempre.

\- Pero no estás perdida Snow. - replicó Isabella con el ceño fruncido. - Siempre vas a las fiestas que organizamos.

Snow se quedó mirando fijamente a Isabella. Después de que David le había dicho cómo encontró a la niña, además de hacer énfasis con el parentesco entre ella y Regina, Snow jamás la había visto. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que era cierto.

Snow soltó un gran suspiro. De modo que se tranquilizó.

\- Tus padres… ¿alguna vez te contaron cómo se conocieron? - le preguntó Snow a Isabella. Los demás prestaron mucha atención a la respuesta de Isabella.

\- Por supuesto. - le contestó Isabella sonriendo.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos? - le volvió a preguntar Snow. Isabella asintió entusiasmada. Con un movimiento de su muñeca la imagen anteriormente proyectada desapareció.

\- Mamá había tenido un mal matrimonio con tu papá… - empezó a narrar Isabella - … después de la muerte del Rey ella se había convertido en una mala Reina y el pueblo empezó a detestar la y a temerle mucho. Un día, después de muchos años cazando te , decidió ir al pueblo disfrazada de campesina. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sin embargo en una de sus tantos viajes que hacía entre el pueblo, después de que la habías salvado y dejado ir, ella se tropezó con un príncipe… - dijo mirando a David - … Él la había ayudado a levantarse. Papá había dicho que ella parecía ser una mujer muy elegante por su forma de actuar para ser una campesina. Sin embargo ella le había insultado por haberla hecho tropezar y sin más había desaparecido.

Mediante la narración de Isabella, tanto Snow como Regina recordaban esos sucesos. Regina recordó como con la ayuda de Rumple se había transformado en una campesina para mezclarse en el pueblo y saber cómo los campesinos la miraban. Recordó también cómo iba a ser ejecutada por haber dicho que ella era la Reina. Snow recordó también cómo había rescatado a Regina de los campesinos. Claro que en ese momento ella no sabía que era Regina. Y de cómo la dejó ir después de saber su verdadera identidad.

\- Papá me había dicho también que había regresado varios días al lugar en donde se encontró a la mujer para probar suerte y ver si podrían reencontrarse. Pero ella no aparecía. Hasta que un año después la encontró cerca de un río. Y se acercó a ella. Después de ese día, sucedieron otros encuentros, hasta que ambos pudieron confiar en el otro. Papa sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo, debido a que no eran tan abierta como el. Hubo una noche en la que ella le había pedido reunirse y fue ahí donde ella le reveló su verdadera identidad. Para la sorpresa de Mamá el no se alejó de ella y permaneció a su lado. Ellos con el paso del tiempo se ayudaron entre sí. Papa ayudó a Mamá a que el pueblo la aceptará nuevamente y también ayudó a que Mamá empezará a tolerar a Snow. Pero según me dijo Mamá pasó mucho más tiempo tratando de perdonar a Snow que reconciliarse con el pueblo. Mamá ayudó a Papa con los abusos del Rey George y para su sorpresa, había encontrado un Grano Mágico entre las cosas del Tío James. Por lo que Mamá se la dió al Oscuro y él se marchó. Al final Mamá y Papá se casaron y Snow volvió a su lado más adelante, para luego casarse con el Tío James.

La estación estaba completamente en silencio. Nadie era capaz de argumentar nada después de lo que Isabella les había contado. Eran tantas cosas las que analizar. Si era cierta la historia de Isabella, muchos sucesos pudieron evitarse.

\- Si todo es cierto… Y con la teoría de mi Mama… - Henry empezó a indagar - Ustedes no se encontraron como Isabella nos contó. - tanto Regina como David negaron con la cabeza. - Por lo que de haber sido así: la abuela no habría intentado robar el anillo del abuelo, por lo que el abuelo no la habría perseguido y jamás se habrían conocido…

\- Entonces Regina no me hubiera capturado… - le siguió David.

\- Yo no habría hecho la maldición del sueño para Snow por lo que no la hubieras despertado … - continuó Regina.

\- Nos nos habríamos casado. Tampoco habríamos tenido a Emma… - siguió Snow

\- Por lo que yo no habría sido enviada a través del armario, Henry no habría existido, Regina no habría lanzado la maldición por lo que no estaríamos aquí. - concluyó Emma la cadena de hipótesis que habían creado.

\- Pero no comprendo. - dijo Henry de repente. - Se supone que el abuelo se vuelve príncipe porque su hermano murió. ¿Cómo es posible que el sea príncipe aun con su hermano vivo?

\- Papá nos contó que al Tío James le habían herido gravemente. Por lo que el Rey George había buscado a Papá para que suplantará a Tío James mediante su recuperación. - le respondió Isabella a Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y continúe al lado del Rey George aun así? - le preguntó David a Isabella confuso.

\- El Tío James no se había recuperado hasta un tiempo después de que habías conocido a Mamá. - le respondió Isabella a David. - ¡Un enorme palo le había atravesado el pecho!

\- Supongo que ya al saber la historia podemos concentrarnos en lo más importante. - dijo Regina atrayendo la atención de todos . - ¿Cómo haremos para regresar la a su hogar? Porque es obvio que ella no pertenece aquí.

\- Esto es como en las películas sobre viajes por el tiempo. - dijo Emma suspirando.

\- De ser así espero que terminen igual. Cada quien en su lugar. - dijo Henry mirando a Isabella pensativo.

Hubo un momento de entero silencio en la habitación hasta que Isabella lo rompió.

\- Quiero ir al baño. - dijo Isabella con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

\- Hay uno en el pasillo. - le indicó Emma con un poco de indiferencia.

\- No iré _ahí._ \- dijo Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Porque no? Es solo un baño. - le dijo Emma frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Varias personas lo han usado. - replicó Isabella con la misma expresión . - Es asqueroso.

Antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo más, Regina intervino.

\- Vamos al de mi oficina. Está más cerca. - le dijo Regina por lo que Isabella asintió. - ¿Te quedas Henry? Iré a la casa después de pasar por la Alcaldía.

\- Allá te alcanzo. - le respondió Henry. Regina asintió mientras a su vez, Isabella la tomaba de la mano.

\- ¡Adiós! - se despidió Isabella sonriendo. Los demás le devolvieron el saludo un tanto descuidados. - Adiós Papá.

David se congeló al oír a Isabella. Esto era muy impactante para el. No quiso ser descortés y le murmuró un "adiós " por igual.

[...]

Después de que Isabella y Regina salieran de la Alcaldía, ambas emprendieron su camino nuevamente hacia la Mansión. En el transcurso del viaje Regina recordó que no tenía ropa que pudiera servirle a Isabella, por lo que cambió su curso.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Mamá? - le preguntó Isabella al notar cómo en vez de acercarse a la Mansión, se alejaba de ella.

\- Hay que comprarte ropa. - dijo Regina deteniéndose en el semáforo. Aprovechó ese momento y observó detenidamente a Isabella. No sabía que ocurría con ella, pero al mirarla con claridad un pequeño remolino de calor se impregnó en su pecho. Cerca de su corazón.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mamá? - le preguntó Isabella con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos, que también eran _de ella_ , brillaban con inocencia.

\- Sí. - le respondió Regina un tiempo después. Volvió a centrar su atención en el camino hasta que pudo estacionarse en una de las tiendas que habían en el pueblo.

Al ser un pueblo pequeño, las tiendas suelen estar muy juntas. Algunas personas notaron la presencia de Regina por el lugar pero decidieron ignorar ese hecho. Sin embargo, otras lograron ver a Isabella y empezaron a murmurar…

\- Buenos días. - dio la bienvenida una de las empleadas. - ¿En qué podemos ayudarle, Señora Alcaldesa?

\- Busca ropa que pueda servirle a ella. - dijo Regina estudiando la tienda. - De buena _calidad_ y buen _gusto_.

\- Si, por supuesto. - dijo la empleada asintiendo. - ¿Me acompañas corazón?

Isabella la miró con desconfianza. Miró a Regina en busca de qué hacer.

\- Ve con ella. - le dijo Regina para después dirigirse a un sillón donde había revistas al lado. - Te espero aquí.

Isabella asintió y se fue en compañía de la chica. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Regina pudiera escuchar pequeños pasos. Levantando la mirada de la revista que había capturado su atención, vio a Isabella frente a ella. Pero esta no la estaba mirando. Se miraba a sí misma a través del espejo, examinando su nuevo atuendo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de mangas cortas. Era holgado y le llegaba dos dedos después de las rodillas. Regina frunció el ceño ante el vestido. Miró a Isabella quien fruncía los labios ante su imagen. Y por primera vez, Regina pudo igualar la expresión de Isabella con la de David. Para su mayor consternación.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Regina dirigió la mirada a la empleada. - Es horrible.

\- No me gusta. - dijo Isabella aun con la misma expresión. Rápidamente la empleada se la llevó para buscarle más atuendos .

Pasó casi media hora hasta que Isabella volvió aparecer. Esta vez fue directamente hacia donde Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro. Regina levantó nuevamente la vista cuando se detuvieron los pasos.

Isabella vestía un Jean, con una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta rosa pastel. No era algo que Regina usaría, pero era aceptable para una niña.

\- Este me gusta. - afirmó Isabella sonriendo. - Aunque es una ropa extraña. Y se siente extraña.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Isabella desvaneciendo lentamente su sonrisa.

Para su pesar, Regina sonrió un poco ante las palabras de la chica.

\- Ve a terminar de comprar. - Regina le indicó. Una vez que Isabella había vuelto a desaparecer, Regina soltó un suspiro que no sabia que guardaba. La sensación en su pecho pareció haber crecido mas.

[...]

 _En un lugar muy lejano de Storybrooke y de cualquier otro lugar, una Reina puso su mano en el palpitar de su corazón. Fue extraño e inesperado. Sin embargo, tuvo una fuerte corazonada sobre esa sensación._

\- _Ya voy por ti, my heart…._


	7. Capítulo 7

Hace ya una semana desde la llegada de Isabella a Storybook. Como era de esperarse el pueblo comenzó a notar a la niña que siempre estaba con la ex Reina Malvada o que en ocasiones estaba junto al Príncipe Encantador tomando el almuerzo. Muchos empezaron a especular sobre la identidad de la chica, pero era difícil saber cuál era la correcta sin una fuente confiable. Sin embargo, en uno de los almuerzos que el Príncipe compartió con la chica, algunos escucharon claramente como ella se refirió a él como "Papá ".

Dicho suceso se deslizó como pólvora entre todos los habitantes del pueblo, creando confusión. Los enanos intervinieron a Snow en busca de explicaciones pero ella no pudo responder a todas sus preguntas ya que ni ella las conocía pero….

La Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Encantador teniendo hijos?

Eso es un completo absurdo….

Estos días han sido una locura para Regina. Con la intervención de la Familia Encantador en la crianza de Henry, se acostumbró a pasar largos períodos sola, como sus días en el Bosque Encantado, pero con Isabella junto a ella todo se volvió de cabeza, literalmente.

Había olvidado lo que era tener a alguien que espere por ti cada día y que dependiera de ti. Con la custodia compartida sobre Henry, ella había sido absuelta de muchas responsabilidades respecto a su hijo, pero el caso de Isabella era diferente; ella era solo suya.

Bueno, al parecer Isabella también era de David pero sólo en almuerzos.

Justo ahora estaban en la Cafetería de Granny para tomar el almuerzo cuando David entró al lugar. Desde que ellas estaban en el establecimiento habían recibido muchas miradas pero con David todos se volvieron hacia los tres. David no parecía ser consciente de eso, tampoco lo era Isabella, pero Regina lo es.

* ¿Qué te sirvo David? - le preguntó Granny una vez que se acercó a la barra.

* Dos almuerzos para llevar. Emma y yo. - le informó David.

Granny asintió y se fue a la cocina para preparar los dos almuerzos cuando en ese momento, David sintió a alguien al lado suyo.

* ¡Boohoo! - la cara sonriente de Isabella le impactó repentinamente, haciéndolo reír suavemente. - Hola papá.

Entre Regina, David e Isabella habían llegado a un acuerdo: no podía llamarlos "Mamá " y "Papá " especialmente en público ya que podría ocasionar problemas. Sin embargo, dentro de la mansión Isabella tuvo la libertad de referirse a Regina como mamá y respecto a David…. Aún se le escapaba el nombre.

* Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le dijo David sonriendo. - ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? ¿tengo que esposarte?

Isabella rió alegre.

* ¡No! Estoy comiendo con ma.. ¿Regina? - Isabella frunció el ceño ligeramente al llamar a su madre por su propio nombre.

David subió la vista buscando a la Alcaldesa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Movió la cabeza en forma de saludo. Regina asintió brevemente.

* Eso está muy bien. - le dijo David acariciandole la cabeza. En ese momento Regina se acercó a ellos ya con su bolso listo.

* Hora de irnos. - le informó a Isabella.

* ¿Puedo estar un rato en la comisaría? - le preguntó Isabella mirando a Regina suplicante. Se volteó a mirar a David de la misma manera. - ¿Puedo?

Regina abrió la boca para replicar pero la voz de David la hizo guardar silencio.

* Por mí no hay problema. - dijo David encogiéndose de hombros. Regina vaciló pero al ver la súplica de Isabella, asintió dando el permiso.

* ¡Si! - exclamó Isabella atrayendo; Si es posible, aún más; la atención de las personas en la Cafetería.

* Cualquier cosa puedes caminar hacia la Alcaldía. - dijo Regina por lo cual Isabella asintió.

Una vez con los dos almuerzos en las manos, David e Isabella se dirigieron hacia la patrulla para irse a la comisaría, donde una hambrienta Emma estaba.

* ¿Sabes? Extraño mucho a mi familia. - comentó Isabella mirando distraída por la ventana.

* Estoy seguro de que ellos a ti también. - le dijo David tranquilizando la. Isabella lo miró insegura.

* ¿Tu crees? Porque antes de irme no me había portado muy bien con Ryan. - dijo Isabella con aspecto avergonzado.

* ¿Quién es Ryan? - le preguntó David recordando el día en el hospital, ella lo había mencionado durante su confusión.

* Es.. el hijo de Snow y el Tío James. - confesó Isabella sorprendiendo a David. - Habíamos peleado antes y durante la cena y se enojaron conmigo y….

* Ahí es cuando empieza tu viaje hasta aquí. - dijo David completando la historia de Isabella. Guardaron silencio durante un momento hasta que llegaron a la comisaría. - Hey, mírame.

Isabella lo miró interrogante.

* A pesar de lo enojados que hayan estado, estoy seguro de que tus padres te quieren de regreso con ellos. - le dijo David tomándola de las manos. Luego de unos minutos, Isabella empezó a reír. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

* Estabas hablando de ti mismo. - dijo Isabella riendo suavemente, David sonrió de lado y le hizo señas para que salieran del auto.

Era un poco desconcertante saber que Regina y él están juntos; con hijos. Muchos hijos. Dada su historia en conjunto y la nueva relación que tienen ahora, es difícil para él creer que abandonaría a Snow; esa no era la historia entre los padres de Isabella pero aún así…..

Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la comisaría, una fuerte sacudida de la tierra los lanzó abruptamente a dentro del edificio. Todo fue muy repentino; los constantes jadeos de Isabella le hicieron abrir los ojos para descubrir que Emma estaba a su lado, preguntándole qué pasó.

Se levantó rápidamente para verificar tanto a Isabella como a Emma. Haciendo a un lado los almuerzos, se acercó para ayudar a Isabella a levantarse.

* ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó a Isabella buscando signos de heridas.

* Eso dolió. - fue lo único que dijo Isabella antes de mirarlo.

Ahí cambió todo.

David la miró alarmado. Isabella lo miró asustada ante su expresión.

* ¿Qué… qué sucede papá?

* Tus ojos son cambiaron. Tus ojos son azules. - le dijo David mirándola a los ojos. Los ojos de él.

La boca de Isabella se abrió ligeramente, sorpresa fue la única emoción que cruzó por su rostro antes de que sintieran la interrupción de otra persona.

* ¡Isabella! - exclamó Regina buscándola.

* ¡Mamá! ¡aquí! - dijo Isabella llamando la atención de Regina, quien al escuchar su voz se dirigió hacia donde estaban ella y David.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se detuvo abruptamente al ver los ojos de Isabella. Estos cambiaron de ser sus ojos a los de David.

* ¿Qué te ocurre Isabella? - preguntó Regina acercándose a Isabella. - ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

* ¡Ya viene mamá! - le dijo Isabella tanto a David como a Regina.

* ¿Qué o quién es lo que viene? - le preguntó Regina preocupada.  
* ¡Mi familia! ¡Ya vienen por mi! - dijo Isabella sonriendo. David miró a Regina desconcertante, pero antes de que pudieran indagar más, Emma entró corriendo a la comisaría .

* Será mejor que salgan, algo está sucediendo allá afuera. - dijo Emma con tono alarmante.

Tanto David como Regina siguieron a Emma hacia afuera, específicamente hacia la multitud de personas que miraban lo oscurecido que estaba en cielo, dado que aún era de día no podía ser posible. Con Isabella agarrada por sus dos padres, se encontraron con Snow y Henry en la parada del autobús del colegio.

* ¿Qué está sucediendo? - inquirió Snow preocupada. En el momento en el que vió David fue hacia su encuentro, pero casi tropieza al ver como él y Regina sostenían las manos de Isabella; Juntos.

* No sabemos. Todo estaba bien hasta que tembló la tierra. - dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a Henry, quien estaba entre su abuela y Emma.

* ¡Mamá diles! - exclamó Isabella sacando a Regina de su trance. Tanto Emma como Snow se dirigieron hacia Regina, en busca de respuestas.

* ¿Qué sabes sobre esto Regina? - le cuestionó Snow.

* Nada. - respondió Regina mirando a las dos mujeres. - Isabella nos dijo a David y a mi que su familia estaba en camino.

* ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se refiere? - las preguntas de Emma quedaron olvidadas cuando la gente comenzó a exclamar como las nubes empezaron a moverse.

Pronto todos se vieron afectados cuando una gran ráfaga de luz y viento se creó en el cielo y aterrizó en el centro de la calle, haciendo que todos a su alrededor tuvieran que aferrarse a algo para no dejarse arrastrar por el aire.

(Video de lady sif)

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que la fuerza de los vientos empezará a disminuir, por lo tanto la gente comenzó a calmarse tras el clima. Sin embargo, una vez que todos pudieron sostenerse sobre sus propios pies, la exclamación de alguien atrajo la atención de muchos, en especial a una chica en cuestión.

* ¡Isabella! 


End file.
